


What I'm thankful for

by galaxyblueflame



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pinkberry, Short One Shot, Thanksgiving, christine is a precious fluff ball that must be protected at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Chloe will always have a soft spot for Brooke.Aka the squip squad talking about what they're thankful for





	What I'm thankful for

The squip squad sat around in Michael's basement, celebrating the holiday their way. Which was basically eating whatever they found in the pantry and goofing off.

 

"You know what we should do?" Christine piped up, smiling excitedly. "Go around and say what we're all thankful for!"

 

"What if you're not thankful for anything?" Chloe said, smirking. Her girlfriend smacked her arm, pouting.

 

"Chloe shut up!" She whined, making Chloe roll her eyes and peck her nose lightly.

 

"You know I'm just joking babe." She giggled, wrapping her arm around the petite girl. "That sounds sweet Christine, sure why not?" Christine squealed excitedly, clapping her hands.

 

"Okay I'll go first!" She said, beaming. "I'm thankful for a lot of things honestly! May it be okay rehearsal, or the beautiful words of Shakespeare, or Ben platts instagram! But! I think I'm most thankful for my friends, you guys are so amazing I just love you all so much!" The group released a collective awes of affection and mumbles of how cute that was.

 

"We love you too girl!" Rich yelled, whooping. She blushed, embarrassed by all the attention she was getting, smiling sweetly.

 

"Okay I want to go next!" Chloe urged. "I think it's no surprised when I say that I'm thankful to my lovely girlfriend Brooke." Brooke blushed, giggling as she covered her face shyly. "I wasn't the best friend at the beginning of the year, but you stuck with me regardless. You even helped me come to terms with my sexuality, even when some people wouldn't accept me, even when I wouldn't accept me. So I want to say thank you, and I love you so much."

 

Brooke blinked back tears, touched by the speech. "I'm thankful for you too my little valentine!" She blurted, pulling Chloe down for a tender kiss. The room seemed to fade away, only caring for each other in that moment.


End file.
